


Plot Twist【BG】

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: I always thought it would only be one kiss. One became a hundred. All of a sudden, I'm saying I love you.祝自己生日快乐🎉
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Plot Twist【BG】

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️：以下情节含有夸张手法、浪漫化表述以及不安全性行为的顺性别异性性行为，真实情况请视个人而定，仅供消遣娱乐用，不具备任何现实参考价值。关于基础性教育请参考世界卫生组织的国际性教育指导纲要，地址：  
> https://china.unfpa.org/sites/default/files/pub-pdf/%E5%9B%BD%E9%99%85%E6%80%A7%E6%95%99%E8%82%B2%E6%8A%80%E6%9C%AF%E6%8C%87%E5%AF%BC%E7%BA%B2%E8%A6%81-0720.pdf

Never thought it would end up like this

一身半职业套装的年轻女性站在人并不多的教室前方，学生的目光都聚集在她身上，教室里大多是十七八岁刚进入大学的孩子，或是偶尔参杂两个二十岁出头快毕业的学生，她也不过比班里最大的学生大一两岁。年轻讲师最怕两件事，一是无法回答学生的问题，二是有突发状况。此事虽说不上有什么影响课堂的突发状况，但是教室里突然出现了本该在隔壁城市打球赛的著名网球选手，这可真是破天荒头一遭。  
幸村精市穿着黑色长袖衬衫，扣子开了两颗，微长的头发松松垮垮系在脑后，一顶印着纽约洋基队的棒球帽扣在头上，帽檐拉低几乎遮住脸，混入人群也不会太起眼的样子。只是他现在坐在教室的最后一排，手里握着一杯咖啡店买的绿茶，看向讲台上另外一杯。幸村知道那里面的是已经冷掉散发着苦涩味的伯爵茶。那是她最喜欢的的咖啡店，她研究生时的恩师开的，虽然店里最出名的是咖啡，但是她更喜欢喝伯爵茶。这些信息都是他中学时代的好友透露给自己的，美其名曰知己知彼百战不殆。  
此时坐在最后一排的幸村摘下帽子，将胸口的墨镜放在桌上，身体后仰靠在椅背上，不加掩饰的带着欣赏和一些侵略性的眼神追着讲台上的人跑，艺术品般的五官上又挂上了爱丽熟悉的似笑非笑的神情。褐色的眼睛像漩涡般吸走爱丽的自制，她还记得那个酒店里荒唐的36小时，一天两夜，自己是如何沉溺在这个人的怀抱里，试图用理智抵抗自己的软弱却只会沉沦地更深更放纵，每一个接触的滚烫热度，含混暧昧的液体交换，还有他的低吟喘息与自己克制了又克制的羞颤搅和在一起，仿佛喝了过多烈酒无法承受般晕头转向。  
爱丽不得不掐着指节提醒自己这里是教室，勉强抑制住闪回的记忆片段，又看了他一眼，自己留下字条溜出他酒店房间时最后看了那一眼与眼前的他又重合在一起，情绪酝酿起风暴，几乎搅得她止不住的腿软。为什么这个男人不论何时都能给她这么强烈的生理反应，连害怕都害怕得如此直观。

2\. I always thought it would only be one kiss

幸村还记得在美网结束时他在纽约的酒店大堂里跟爱丽撞上的瞬间。爱丽是去纽约看朋友的，夏日的纽约街头拥挤嘈杂，在逛了一整天博物馆以后总算回到酒店，她恨不得马上回房间洗个澡就把自己扔到床上睡觉，像是几乎感觉不到自己的腿，只能机械地随着迈步的惯性往电梯的方向走，同时低头翻弄着手提包，试图翻出不知道被自己塞到哪里的房卡。  
就是在此时她撞上了幸村，幸村正在大堂踱步，等待着与来看他比赛的朋友们一起吃饭，算是庆功宴，庆祝自己又一次拿到美网冠军。虽然已经是数一数二的世界级网球选手，加上足够惹眼的俊丽容貌，不过在酒店大堂等人，他还是不需要什么伪装和遮挡的。被人撞到的时候他正面对着电梯，准备上楼看一眼自己接下来的日程，并没有看到低着头没看清路的人。  
爱丽低着头撞上了男人结实的后背，本就已经脱力的她在撞击下一松手，Prada手袋掉在地上，里面的东西散落一地。爱丽揉着撞得酸痛的鼻梁，没来得及抬头，嘴上一边道歉一边低头捡掉在地上的东西。房卡，爱丽摸到房卡的时间眼睛一亮，终于找到房卡了。脱口而出就是一句谢谢，头顶悦耳的男声传来：“你撞到了我还要谢谢我？”  
随着话音一起落下的是一双白玉般的手，带着不容拒绝的力气，将爱丽从地上扶起来，她这才抬起头看着眼前的人，他又蹲下去把自己的东西一件一件捡进包里。看到散落在一旁的美网彩页的时候抬头看了爱丽一眼：“你看网球比赛？” “不，我小时候看，但是已经很多年不看了。我以前很喜欢纳达尔。” 爱丽只是在机场随手接过旅行手册，她记得这是美网举办的季节，只是不知道如今活跃的球员都有谁，已经有些年头不看网球比赛了。  
幸村捡起所有东西塞进手袋后起身，将手袋塞入爱丽的手中。虽然收拾的动作很利落，但是幸村心里还是被她手袋里的物品吸引了注意力。这个女孩子，去了艺术馆买了纪念品，包里掉出来的东西有雷诺阿的作品印成的冰箱贴，还有莫奈和安迪沃霍尔，以及一本看起来像是什么社科文学讲诗歌的书，和一把印着我爱纽约标志的水笔。  
有意思。幸村看着爱丽笑了笑，嘴巴比脑子快地脱口而出：“还想逛博物馆吗？我是从日本来旅游的，没有什么在海外逛博物馆的经验。”爱丽虽然不怎么喜欢交自来熟的朋友，但是却是个不折不扣的博物馆爱好者。曼哈顿遍地都是她今天一天也没逛完的博物馆美术馆，她巴不得可以再逛两天，奈何朋友实在没什么兴趣，这下正好有人愿意陪逛，也不是什么坏事，他一个外国人，还能把已经在这个国家生活了十年的自己拐到哪里去吗？  
进行了一些常规的单身女性出门在外的安全上的利弊权衡之后，爱丽点了点头，从包里摸出便签本和笔，写下了自己的房间号，名字和电话，撕下来一页递给幸村，双手触碰间爱丽觉察出那是一双带着茧的手，骨节分明且宽阔结实。努力不去在意这样简单的肢体触碰带给自己的怪异感，“要是不介意的话，您叫什么？” 爱丽递过纸条后看着幸村的眼睛问他。“Seiichi. Seiichi Yukimura.”  
爱丽心说你们日本人怎么跟美国人一样上来就让人叫名字，合适吗，怕对方不习惯自己已经被西化到细微处的举止言行，爱丽斟酌了一下还是选择了叫他Mr. Yukimura. “幸村先生，那明天八点四十五大堂见。” 爱丽心中大概对大部分此地的博物馆开门时间有数，提出了一个刚好能赶上开门的时间。“不如一起吃早饭吧，八点，二楼自助餐厅见？” 爱丽点点头，按下电梯，正好到一层，越过幸村走进电梯，又点点头说了句“那明天见。” 幸村的身影消失在合拢的门缝间。  
有意思。正对着电梯门出神了一下的幸村被人从后背拍了拍，一头银发印入眼帘，是仁王。“部长，什么时候有女朋友了？哪里认识的亚裔美女啊。” 仁王戏谑的表情荡漾在脸上，刚刚那一幕被他看了个结尾，还担心什么幸村精市太工作狂只管打球，这不是挺会把握机会的。  
幸村似笑非笑的看了仁王一眼，慢慢开口：“雅治，想陪我打一局吗？”  
仁王摆摆手，玩笑还是见好就收的好。

3\. Everything’s happening so quick. 

回到房间里，爱丽冲进浴室痛快地洗了个澡，换上真丝的吊带睡裙，拿毛巾裹着半干的头发，坐在床上一边拉伸着双腿以避免明天酸痛难忍，一边调台试图找点什么有趣的肥皂剧或者找个新闻频道看。掠过ESPN时一抹蓝紫色的发丝映入眼帘，她停下调台的手，又点回去，新闻的标题是日本选手幸村精市再次拿下美网冠军，屏幕里的人高高举起奖杯，带点日语口音的英语流利动听，奖杯映着他带着汗水的发丝，好看的脸上是意气风发和心愿得偿，还有暗流汹涌的野心在褐色的眼底闪烁着。  
“您的目标是做亚洲最伟大的网球运动员，请问您心愿得偿了吗？” 记者这样问他。他先是开口自谦两句，就吐出了一句在有些人看来已经是狂妄至极的话：“您也许记错了，也可能是我当时口误了，不过我的心愿是做全世界最伟大的男网运动员。”  
有意思。爱丽眯了眯眼睛。男网运动员。也许是时候重拾这个儿时的兴趣爱好了。爱丽拿过笔记本电脑，搜索了一些幸村精市打球的精彩片段集锦扫了两眼，看到昔日偶像纳达尔与他对打，血液里翻腾起无法言说的悸动。他很强，真的很强。大多数时候都是轻轻松松地拿下比赛，有时陷入缠斗也镇定自若。但这就是刚刚碰到的那个好看到过分的男人，被自己撞到还帮自己捡东西的那位。抓抓头发，爱丽觉得有些心乱，说不上是什么感觉，疲累的感觉被这股说不上来的古怪悸动冲散，想着反正也睡不着了，从行李箱里翻出一条开襟系带的裙子，绑好腰带，顺手涂了点口红就往酒店的酒吧走去。  
与其说是酒吧，不如说更像个行政酒廊。爱丽点了杯红酒，坐在离钢琴进的座位上安静欣赏，试图让脑子放空不去想任何能引发那阵悸动的念头，血液却在酒精和单宁的浇灌下愈发滚烫。不远处传来一小阵嘈杂声，是她听不懂的语言，有个男孩子的声音格外嘈杂了一瞬，然后就是几位更显得沉稳一些的男声像是阻止般地出声，再然后就是那个今晚才听见却已经无比熟悉的男声，严肃中又带着笑意的小声喝止，震动从尾椎沿着脊柱窜入大脑。  
是他。  
循声望去，卡座里八九个人的样子，面前摆着各色鸡尾酒，声音的主人手里也拿着一杯。跟自己爱好一样啊，爱丽也弄不明白自己在窃喜什么，只是不自觉就凝视着她手里的杯子挂上了几不可查的笑容。幸村像是察觉到了视线一样转头，正对上爱丽还来不及收回去的眼神，那双眼睛深处像是沉淀着无声的邀请和渴望，却被疏离和理智冰封在深处。幸村注视了几秒后对同伴们脱口而出一句“excuse me”就端着自己的酒杯走向爱丽。  
切原还没反应过来什么情况，叫了一句幸村部长，就被仁王和丸井捂住嘴巴，一瞬间整个酒吧除了钢琴声以外几乎没有任何其他的声音，几双眼睛直勾勾盯着幸村和爱丽的方向。爱丽在这样的注视下没有什么思考的余地，她想，自己也不算笨，甚至还挺聪明，怎么对着美人计就挪不动脚了，又想，他这样的人，想要什么样的女孩子不能得到，再想，自己似乎先入为主地假设他一定是个花花公子了，这似乎对他也不公平，脑子里思绪纷乱，还没来得及继续想下去，属于幸村身上带着水调的味道窜入鼻腔，将自己全部笼罩。

4\. I only wanted a taste of your lips. 

“爱丽，晚上好。” 幸村举起酒杯，靠近爱丽还能闻到酒店的高档洗护用品的味道，还有混着植物芳香的红酒味。幸村还未来得及开口问出我能不能坐下这句话，红唇带着混合体温的洗护用品香气和红酒的芳香就凑近了自己，软软的嘴唇擦过侧脸来到耳边，用气声问道：“Why me?”  
为什么是我，爱丽想知道，为什么。她实在无法理清楚这是什么情况，更不知道如何处理这样的情况，她只想知道为什么是自己。明明是自己撞上他的，他也只是如普通游客般想要个游玩的同伴一起逛博物馆罢了，可是为什么会只在这样简单的接触下触发了如此纷杂的情绪，爱丽既害怕也想不通。  
爱丽在问出这句话就后悔了，她生怕这是一场自己万分失态的自作多情。他并没有做什么，只是过来问好罢了，这也很正常不是吗？为什么会以为他就真的对自己有什么除了搭伴逛博物馆以外的想法，这不是太丢人了吗？这么想着，爱丽的脸被窘迫和无助逼得越来越红，在幸村眼里倒是有趣的不行。  
幸村察觉到眼前的人身型有些晃动，伸手搂住她的腰，用手臂让她借力。这样的动作倒是印证了爱丽不是自作多情，恰到好处地把她从窘迫中解救出来。那么问题就回到“why me”了，她心想，只是这样被他圈着倚在他胸口的姿势让她除了在他身上借力，完全找不到任何其他支点。爱丽知道自己并没有喝多少酒，脑子明明完全清醒，身体却仿佛不受控制般往幸村那里靠，好闻的须后水味像毒药一般引诱她抛下一切理智。没有什么不行的，哪怕就是一次艳遇呢，做完这一切，他是他，我是我，在这之后完全不需要有任何更多交集，只是一次旅行的艳遇，去吧，脑子里的声音这样引诱着她，去吧，放弃抵抗吧。  
爱丽的嘴唇凑近散发着带着酒精醉人香气的另一张嘴，缓缓凑上去，双手缠上幸村的脖子，男人会意，瞬间掌握了主动权，一只手移到爱丽的后脑，凶猛又侵略性的亲吻铺天盖地地网住了怀里的人。幸村抬手挥了挥，当作跟同伴的示意，也不管身后昔日的队友此刻有什么心理活动，轻松抱起怀里的人就往电梯走去，爱丽从他眼神的示意中在他裤子口袋摸出房卡，不忘隔着布料在他大腿上抓了两把，幸村觉得自己的心口被一只猫挠了一把，又痛又痒，恨不得就地把她占有才能缓解。

5\. Lips became your body, nights turning to naughty. 

二人一边交换唾液一边手忙脚乱开门，进入房间后感应灯照得玄关如白昼，幸村将爱丽放下后马上将人抵在进门处的桌台上，大理石台面冰冷坚硬，双手扯开爱丽的腰带，将裙子剥落后抛到台面上，爱丽解完幸村的扣子后男人就扯下上衣，也垫在台面上，隔着真丝睡裙托起她的腰，将人的上半身放在自己的上衣上，即使垫了两层衣服，台面依旧坚硬，爱丽有些难受的扭了扭身子，挂在幸村腰间的双腿蹭得男人更迫不及待，一只手解开自己的皮带，另一只手探入裙底，摸到已经有些湿润的蕾丝花边，一把扯下，勉强挂在一只脚的脚踝上。细高跟时不时扫到幸村的身后，裙角被掀上去一部分方便他贴得更近，还来不及分辨已经纷乱了一个晚上的情绪，男人的器官就抵在身下。爱丽张大眼睛颤了颤，这一切都发生的太快了，幸村忍着在崩溃边缘的欲火，一只手温柔缓慢地隔着真丝揉捏着她的胸乳，一只手捧着爱丽的脸问：“你确定吗？” 爱丽觉得他的声音也许有什么催眠的功效，把发生太快这个念头都抛在脑后了，连骨骼深处都叫嚣着要他，爱丽双手勾住幸村的脖颈，头向后仰，难耐地呢喃着：“进来，就现在。”  
“如你所愿…” 染上沙哑的话音未落，爱丽就被填得满满当当，齐整的指甲在男人坚实的肩膀上抓了两下，心口痛痒的感觉愈演愈烈，酝酿累加多时的滔天爱火像火山喷发般体现在激烈的动作上，已经湿透的窄径愉悦地容纳着猛烈进出的火热欲望，腰被紧紧握住，肉体撞击中夹杂着真丝睡裙被摩擦的声音。身下的人很快被这样毫无心理准备的猛烈攻势搅动得汁水四溢，双臂紧紧环住幸村的脖子，在爽利到接近痛苦的愉悦中被迅速推上顶峰，下身的软肉不受控制地抽搐挤压着。幸村蹙眉低吟，许久没有这样畅快又合拍地享受这样的交欢，并不准备这样就放过她，俯下身来亲吻她的胸口，嘴唇游弋着找到挺立处，张嘴轻咬，动作温柔得跟身下几近残暴的动作反差巨大，唾液濡湿睡裙后又转向另一边侍弄，染上水渍的一小块在射灯的强光下隐约可以看见底下被作弄到烂熟的颜色，淫靡的场景让幸村顾不得仅存的那点温柔的情绪，一把抓住睡裙胸口的布料扯开一点，撕裂的口子刚刚好足够那两抹艳色在眼前随着自己的节奏晃动，伴随着猫爪子时不时难耐地扯住自己的头发带来的痛感，幸村伸手按住爱丽的小腹，沉浸在第二轮极乐中的女人双目失神地看着身上的人，极致的欢愉下是连声音都无力发出的畅快，毫无预警接下来会被怎样把玩。  
“准备好了吗，爱丽…” 还盘旋在顶峰的爱丽无法分辨这句话中的任何含义，只想他停下这带给她几乎濒死的快感的体验，又想他就这样继续下去给自己更多，再也不要停下，直到小腹被突然用力按住后又被狠狠穿透，力道足够大到可以让变得更狭窄的空间依旧被穿透，被填满，饱胀到无法承受的诡异快慰引得爱丽终于完完整整地呻吟出声，尖叫着被推上了更高峰，双手无力再攀附幸村的肩膀，无力地垂在身侧，随着小腹和大腿根部地抽搐时不时颤动几下，即便这样幸村也没有停下，以算得上残酷的力道捣弄着被按压着小腹的爱丽，睡裙后摆几乎被爱液浸泡得湿透，染得身下的两层衣服也湿漉漉地糊在爱丽身后，幸村感受着几乎没有停歇过的肌肉痉挛，火热的软肉攀附住粗壮的柱身，连筋络血管凸起处都紧紧裹住，用软嫩烂熟的贝肉描摹讨伐自己的利器般挽留，幸村最后狠狠捣弄几下，挤入前所未有的深度后畅快地射了出来，一边射精一边俯下身来亲吻爱丽的嘴唇，不忘同时继续浅浅地戳刺了几下把自己箍得仿佛在主动吮吸射给她的一切液体的穴肉，惹得爱丽恨不得推开他以逃离这比痛苦还要激烈的快慰，却没有任何力气推开结实精壮的身躯，只能被他禁锢在身下，沉浸在余韵中继续被把玩。  
半晌，待喘息平静时，幸村才从爱丽身上支起自己，一只手撑在她身侧，一只手捧着她的脸，已经蔓延到唇边的红痕也宣告着刚才的拥吻有多热烈，即便被有些粗暴的方式操弄了这么久，她以为这样狂躁的性爱足以抹平这个初见就带给自己许多莫名其妙的悸动的男人，却仿佛还是不解瘾一般，又像是喝了一杯又一杯Dry Martini来解渴却更干渴，血液里翻滚的燥热甚至叫嚣得更猛烈，她完全不知道自己这是怎么了，手脚都像是不听使唤，脑子和心跳也不能控制，眨眨眼睛努力对焦视线，精美绝伦的面孔就在眼前，带着与刚才凌厉凶狠截然不同的温柔神情，问自己要不要去床上休息。  
理智挣扎着告诉自己，作为一夜情的对象，这位对象还是男网世界第一，她大概最好不要接受这样的邀请免得让局面变得更加混乱，然而还不等她做出任何回应，幸村就将人扛起，走到套间卧室的门口，推开房门后将人轻轻放在床上，直起身来解开扣着脚踝的高跟鞋，脱下以后放在地上，又俯身将裙摆卷起提到腰侧，再将人抬起一些，把睡裙也脱掉，做完这一切他将爱丽塞进柔软的鹅绒被，自己也翻身躺在她身侧，再一把揽住还留着自己泛红的手指印的腰，爱丽在沉入睡梦前勉强回笼一丝的理智警铃大作，闹不清这剧情到底是什么走向，但是一天的疲累在激烈的情事后集中爆发，来不及提出任何异议就沉入睡梦中。

6\. One became a hundred. 

清晨，幸村的生物钟将他准时在六点半叫醒，身边的人还在沉沉睡着，幸村试图起身去拿手机却发现根本无法在不吵醒她的情况下离开这张床，自己的手臂在她身下压着，她的一只腿被自己禁锢在两腿间，另一只手臂还停留在她的臀肉上，晨勃的器官顶着她被自己折腾得粘着白浊液体的软肉，随着她绵长的呼吸细微地颤动着。  
幸村并没有在这样的状态下等待多久爱丽就醒了，她的生物钟在6:45，睁眼的一瞬双腿又痛又麻和后背的不适全部灌回脑子连接上感官，难以忍受地轻吟了一声，闭着眼睛摸了摸脑袋一侧，没有摸到手机却摸到了温热的五官，吓得她马上睁开眼睛，看着眼前在晨光下更分明的五官，昨晚的记忆也回笼。按理说两人几乎算是陌生人，除了彼此的名字，更何况这个人甚至不知道自己姓什么，就做得天翻地覆，最起码自己被他伺候得通体舒畅，结果还要一起在一张床上醒过来，这也太尴尬了…  
爱丽在大床上往旁边翻了一圈，用被子裹好自己，只是这样试图划清界限的行为在下体随着动作流淌出的属于幸村的体液时显得荒唐又可笑，郁闷地将脑袋埋入枕头，直到幸村怕她窒息把她的头捞出来，声音依旧温柔地问到：“哪里不舒服吗？” 爱丽摇摇头，在幸村的帮助下做起身来，看着幸村的眼睛，酝酿了一下要怎么开口后还是选择坦诚：“不，很舒服，是非常舒服，谢谢你，幸村先生，我无以为报。所以你今天还想去博物馆吗？”  
幸村挑挑眉，这也太不按常理出牌了，逗弄她的心思涌上心头，摸了摸她有些凌乱的长发，开口道：“博物馆可以改天再去。你刚刚说无以为报，其实你可以选择让我跟你有一样的体验，爱丽。” 爱丽神色复杂地看了他一眼，抓了抓头发，瞥见幸村的脖颈和肩膀还有不少自己的爪印和牙印，想着人家说的也有道理，但是这个要求…爱丽有些为难地开口：“主要这种事情我也没有经验…我怕伤到你…而且你有工具吗，我要拿什么工具让你跟我有一样的体验？”  
……这个女人。幸村凑近，又将人压回床中央，爱丽被洁白且健壮如石膏凿刻出的完美身躯晃了神，非常想伸出手以欣赏艺术品的态度去摸两把，但好在理智回笼还是忍住了。幸村摇摇头，爱丽才发现是自己理解错了，他并不是让自己也去拿棒状物体深入他体内操弄他，一瞬间尴尬的神情将爱丽淹没，肉眼可见的窘迫将人都染红。感受到戳在自己小腹的硬物，昨夜极乐到痛苦的抽搐似乎又回到了身体中，不受控制地又分泌出了一丝液体。好吧，那他的意思也许是该轮到自己出力了。那就来吧。  
爱丽推了推幸村的肩膀，指指床让他躺下，幸村照做，眼看着爱丽跨坐到自己身上，拉过自己的手抚上还留着属于自己的印记的乳肉，不等她进一步吩咐，他就配合地以她喜欢的方式揉捏把玩起来，爱丽伸出手，试探地摸了摸还残留着他的痕迹的贝肉，还不够湿，于是拉过他另一只手，按上慢慢充血的花核，略带恳求的眼神透露着拜托的神情，幸村非常乐意帮这个忙，修剪的齐短的指甲蹭了又蹭，还轻轻掐过几下，身上的人几乎骨头都软了，却还是强撑着将火热的柱体放在手中讨好，将顶端抵在自己的入口处，幸村感觉到一小股一小股的汁水浇在自己的性器上，喉结滚动间，身上的人已经努力慢慢对着堪称刑具的部位坐下，有些进不去了就退出去一点，让自己再揉弄几下艳红的乳尖和花核，再努力地将性器完全容纳进去。  
等全部送进去以后，爱丽闭了闭眼睛，拨开幸村的双手，免得自己过早缴械投降，到最后还要让他出力，那不还是占他便宜吗？“嗯…我可能没有你那么厉害，所以估计并不是对等的回报…” 试图降低对方的预期，不过也不等他反应说完就撑着幸村的腹肌将自己提起一些，又咬着牙猛地坐下。幸村本来花了许多功夫才没有对着这段话笑出来或者露出其他不合时宜的表情，连做爱都这么爱较真的女孩子，却在她下一秒的动作下全然抛在脑后，掌控欲异常强烈的男人咬着牙才忍住将她按在身下肆意簸弄的冲动。一开始没掌握节奏的爱丽并不知道怎么样才能让他享受到，只是自顾自地做抬起自己再坐下这两个动作，误解了幸村咬牙的含义，以为他不够满意，回忆着他昨晚是怎么对待自己的，一边喘息一边俯下身来，贴近他的身体，让自己的胸乳贴近他的身体，比乳尖粗糙许多的皮肤贴近，爱丽颤抖着身体去吻他的眼睛，一路寻到他的嘴唇，被他气势汹汹地含住下唇，牙齿慢慢厮磨，惹得她不敢幅度太大地颠弄起伏自己的身体，只得努力收缩穴肉试图弥补抽插幅度地不足。  
幸村被她的讨好折磨地低吟出声，双手掐住已经泛出青色指印的腰，猛地往下一压，再向上提起来一些，女人惊叫的声音回荡在耳边，因为突如其来没有防备的动作，穴肉收缩将他绞得更紧。这么来回摆弄了她两下，爱丽渐渐掌握了他想要的节奏，努力抛开羞意，看着他的反应，以他喜欢的节奏努力起伏，颤抖温热的肉因为主人的发力而充满弹性，将热铁吮吸挤压，在紧缩中让那根血管都在跳动的东西往更深处送。体会到了自己掌握节奏的快乐，她双手抓着虚扶在她腰上的那双大手，任由身体追逐本能的律动将自己贯穿，将自己送进快感的漩涡里。  
爱丽正在高潮的中心忍受着，动作幅度变得越来越小，愈发敏感的穴肉想要躲开依旧滚烫的器具，幸村不给她更多喘息的时间，抓着她的腰就狠狠按下去再提起来，指甲几乎陷进肉里，爱丽哭叫着又被丢回漩涡中，一股水液滴滴答答地浇在幸村的性器上，激得他坐起身来，将人按入柔软的床铺中，从身后抓过一个枕头垫在她身下，开始了属于他的晨练。  
爱丽的身体因为枕头有了弧度，性器在出入间蹭上了直来直去的抽插所不能很好按摩到的敏感带，只能咬着自己的手指承受更陌生的快慰，伸出一只手握着幸村卡在自己腰侧的手腕，似哀求又似鼓励般虚握着，惹得幸村只想把这个有趣的女人再送上高潮，最好让她陷进自己制造的欢愉陷阱无法自拔。  
他这么想的，也这么做了，在狂乱的交合中他又一次将自己的体液深深送进爱丽的身体，并幼稚地趁性器还硬着，塞在里面将人抱起去冲澡，在爱丽在自己指尖的凌虐下快乐到哭喊的时候才放过她，清理干净她的里外后将自己和她都裹在浴巾里，又睡了一觉。  
再一觉起来时他叫了客房服务来换去这满屋交合后的暧昧气味，此时爱丽还有余力想着中午吃完饭还来得及逛博物馆，可是男人并没有给她逛博物馆的机会，在二人去爱丽房间拿博物馆介绍册的时候，幸村又将她压在她的床上要了个遍，从背后进入的时候咬着她硌牙的肩胛骨上的那点皮肉，越往深处爱丽越觉得自己快被他凿穿了，只能无力地陷入床榻中，下身被他拉高，在他目光的注视下毫无办法地只能一次又一次陷入高潮，恍惚间她想，运动员的伴侣们是都要这么耐操的吗，却没有更多分神的精力，只能抓着床单不让自己叫得太离谱。  
昏睡醒来时又是深夜，幸村的房间能将曼哈顿的夜景尽收眼底。在二人站在窗前感受这城市的热闹永不停歇的黑夜时，幸村将她的另一件真丝睡裙揉得发皱，在她耳边说一些边看夜景边做爱的体验不可辜负的荤话，一边撕咬她的耳垂，在她痛呼出声的时候扯掉她的衣带，双手揉捏乳肉的同时掐弄着乳尖，在她求饶说着我真的不行了的时候迎着滴水的嫩壁猛得钻进她的身体。爱丽只能撑着面前的落地窗，感觉早就有什么东西随着他的动作一起钻进她心里，被他穿透一次就扎根的更深一些。  
这不对，这不对啊，只是一夜情，只是旅途艳遇，我们本来就不是一个世界的人，为什么事情会变成这样……  
整个套间的每个角落都留下的二人疯狂做爱的痕迹，连套间的吧台上都有混着体液和酒液的痕迹，爱丽觉得还好幸村时不时还记得喂自己喝些水，要不然以这个频率陪他做爱，自己不脱水才是该考虑也改行去做运动员吧。只是每次这些在幸村看来非常有意思的念头一冒出来，冲进身体的柱身就带着火热的温度和热烈的搏动顶上她早已被幸村烂熟于心的敏感处，到最后着男人甚至转着圈地往里操弄，嘴里还叼着她已经被玩得发痛的乳尖，一只手毫不怜惜地拧着花核，在她又一次哆哆嗦嗦地颤抖着泄身的时候抵着深处射了出来，深知她已经到了极限，再挨操肯定吃不消了，万分不舍地又就着交合的姿势将她从指尖亲到鼻尖，再一路向下舔了舔被捉弄得发疼的乳尖以示安抚，才抱着人回床上休息。  
接纳了太多液体的爱丽被不适的饱胀感折腾醒，幸村睡在自己身侧，这么好看的人怎么这么能折腾，明明看起来温柔又得体，做这种事情跟原始动物一样，爱丽不解地摇摇头，以最小的动作幅度翻身下床，胳膊支撑着床垫才勉强站起来。过去36个小时太迷幻了，爱丽警铃大作，告诉自己再不跑也许就会滑向自己无法理解也无法掌控的事情了，她也是数一数二的控制狂，事情超出自己可以完全掌握的程度时就会想飞速逃跑。  
爱丽在床头摸过纸张，摸黑留下了字条，轻手轻脚摸到自己的房卡，勉强套上被他玩得皱巴巴的睡裙，也顾不上自己此刻到底是什么乱七八糟的样子，探头看看凌晨的走廊上没有人，飞速逃回自己的房间，将睡裙脱在地上就钻进淋浴间，仔仔细细洗了个热水澡将自己清理干净。  
爱丽像是逃离什么她不敢面对的东西一样，以最快的速度整理好行李，也不顾收拾干净自己的所有随身物品，那几条被糟蹋的不像样的衣物都被她丢下了，在天光初亮的时候退了房，坐上了开往机场的出租车。  
回到南边佛罗里达的时候是四季如夏的温热潮湿气候，本来就不是什么充裕的假期，回来以后马上就要回学校上课。爱丽有些懊恼地挠着头发，光顾着跟世界第一先生狂欢，本来准备在旅行期间抽空备课都耽误了。爱丽很清楚的认识到这只是一场不需要有什么结果的艳遇，所以很快将这件事放在脑后，只是看网球比赛的习惯又回来了，有时候看着他在电视里在球场上凶狠地进攻时就会想到那一天两夜快乐到比痛苦更甚的交媾。真是要命啊，爱丽觉得这人要是毒品的话也许就是最容易上瘾的那种了。

7\. All of a sudden, I’m saying “I love you.”

不是每场比赛他都会参加，以他的排名完全可以只参加积分多的比赛，掠过那些积分少的比赛。所以半年后当新闻说他参加了三月份在迈阿密的一场比赛的时候，她还有些不解，不过也不是她需要操心的事情了，她这么想。  
所以当他出现在自己教室里的时候，她恍然大悟为什么他要来参加这个几乎是吃力不讨好的比赛了。网球选手赛程紧张，她并不觉得对方时隔半年还要这样费心来找到她是心血来潮，也不觉得他能找到自己是什么太稀奇的事情，但是就这样出现还是足够让她措手不及，不知道他想要什么也不知道他想做什么的慌乱让她语速偏快，平时45分钟才讲完的课半小时就上完了。  
下课后有几个学生排着队问问题，爱丽一边跟学生交谈一边收拾东西，将水杯教案还有阅读材料一股脑全塞回手提袋里，拎在手上随时准备跟最后一个学生一起走出教室边走边交谈，免得再被世界第一先生这样似笑非笑的盯着。她实在不知道怎么办了，哪怕再逃一次呢？  
只是计划没得逞，世界第一先生在最后两个学生离开前也走上前来，以所有人都能听到的正常音量问到：“教授，我也有问题，你能留一下也回答我的问题吗？” 学生没察觉什么不妥，爱丽却已经不好当着其他学生的面拒绝，只能耐着性子等另外两位学生离开以后跟幸村面对面。  
幸村凑近她，那股熟悉的代表着极乐的高潮和激烈的性爱的水调的气味还有须后水的味道又一次网住了她。她撑着讲台不让自己的腿软暴露在他面前，却被他一把抱起，放在讲台上坐下，整个人挤入她双腿间，第一次与他做爱时他就是这么被自己的腿圈着腰狠狠干自己的，爱丽已经没办法承受他带给她的刺激，这是她讲课的地方，不可以在这里……推了推幸村的肩膀，他撤开两步，见逗弄得差不多了，有些严肃地开口：“为什么不告而别？”  
爱丽有些莫名其妙地看了他一眼，她以为他再离谱也就是想再续露水情缘，没想到这祖宗还有兴师问罪这个环节的吗？我以为这是你想要的结果，她在心里说。不过爱丽还是斟酌了一下才开口：“我以为你跟我的事就是一次性的…你是前途大好的网球选手，我是前途也许大好也许不好的学术研究人员，我不觉得你跟我任何一个人能在这样不稳定的关系里发展出什么结果…而且，幸村先生，咱们两个跟对方讲话都不能用自己的母语，只能用英语，这实在…难道是你想要的关系吗？…”  
没等爱丽说下去，幸村就吻上了她还试图继续给他分析道理的嘴，直到她扭着身子想挣脱的时候他才放开，有些低沉地开口：“所以你觉得你可以替我做本属于两个人的决定吗？” 爱丽沉默了，这么说来的确，她自顾自的以为她是他的一夜情对象，他也是她的一夜情对象，不给他任何表达的机会，只是在事后又自顾自的总结了一堆他们本就不会在一起的理由和借口，忽略自己的感受不说，更全然不顾他从头到尾除了做爱以外有什么感觉。  
爱丽是个很容易想通的人，这种想通在于她需要通过想通来放过自己，从而只在学术研究上为难自己，达到精神效用的最大化。功利主义，虽然与幸村的功利主义有些不同。她想不如就让他提出他想怎么办，反正自己要是不喜欢他的提议还能拒绝，也省得让自己再去伤脑筋了，于是她开口：“那你说，我们该怎么办？”  
幸村脱口而出那句在半年前就想说的话了：“做我女朋友。” 爱丽沉默，大哥咱俩不熟啊你这不合适吧。而且你这是命令别人做你女朋友吗？哪有用祈使句的。但是话到嘴边却变成一句“好啊，那就做你女朋友。但是我要是不舒服了是会跑的。”  
幸村又低下头吻住她，在换气的间隙间含混地说着现在就让你舒服好不好。

8\. You hit me with a plot twist. 

狭小的空间内，爱丽坐在驾驶座，幸村坐在副驾驶，正停在她家楼下。她坚持不肯在教书的地方跟幸村发生关系，幸村又不会真的强迫她做什么，所以二人迫不及待地钻进车里准备找个地方把正事办了。本想进房间洗了澡再做，但是爱丽想念幸村已经不是一日两日了，幸村也无数次在午夜梦回时与她颠鸾倒凤，于是还不等进门，只是刚刚把车停下拔下钥匙，二人就吻得难舍难分。  
手伸进爱丽的衣服里，解开的她的胸罩，将衬衫扣子开到肚脐，，拉开前襟，将胸罩推上去，只露出乳房，把人一把从驾驶座捞过来，裙子被提到腰间，双腿叉开跨坐在他腿上，爱丽坏心地调低了座椅靠背，猛地下降反而让她已经湿润的下体凑上了他还被衣物禁锢着的性器。手忙脚乱解开裤链，掏出搏动着的热铁，幸村只将她的内裤拉到一侧就直挺挺冲进她身体深处。长久以来在梦境和回忆中渴求他的愿望终于得到满足，只被磨着乳头小幅度地操干就轻而易举将她弄到泄身，涌出的一股股蜜液浇得幸村头皮发麻，按住了她的后腰，腿和腰胯一起发力，吮吸着乳头同时一阵猛操，许久未被深入过的内里又一次为幸村打开，爱丽难耐地自己捏着另一侧的乳尖，在幸村耳边用气声呢喃着：“我好想你…每次看你比赛的时候都在想你…” 幸村咬牙，从牙缝里挤出一句这是你自找的，抱着爱丽撑起身，勉强转了个圈将她放在座椅上，找到更好发力的支点后硬着头皮不顾窄穴的阻力，横冲直撞到更深处，几乎将她肺里的空气都挤了出去，爱丽感受着腰上他手指的力度，熟悉的将她快折断的疼痛感，一下一下将自己往下按压迎合他的撞击，很快她又被他带入极乐的巅峰，颤抖着身子喘息，穴肉一如既往地不顾主人的承受极限，挽留讨好侵犯着一次又一次的凶器，幸村头皮发麻地狠狠捣弄了两下，时隔半年终于畅快地在她身体里留下自己的痕迹，累积多时的体液决堤般飞溅入她甬道深处，二人皆满足于彼此在自己身上找到濒死般的快乐，一切平复后交缠了许久都不愿分开。  
“不许再不告而别了，你总要对我负责吧。” 幸村似笑非笑地说着像是他被占了便宜的话语，可是神态上根本又是在逗弄爱丽。爱丽没有跟他回嘴，只是摸摸柔软卷曲的发丝，半晌才叹着气开口：“再也不会了，我要对你负责呢，世界第一先生。”


End file.
